


Little Things

by hamiltonxtwo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonxtwo/pseuds/hamiltonxtwo
Summary: It's just a a short short story with much fluff.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it and if you can please give me feedback! :)

It's funny how you get used to things. But not the big things like racing a car at 200 miles per hour, being a world champion or having a boyfriend who is a world champion as well. No, what you really get used to is the little things. 

And once they're gone and no matter how small they were you're going to miss them the most. Especially because it can happen any moment. Any second your memory can raise a picture, a feeling from the back of your head, from the depth of your heart and show you what it used to be like. It's like a hundred little pinpricks stabbing your heart. 

Sebastian thinks about how he feels the weight of Lewis' arm around his waist nearly every morning. How it would lightly pin him down and how Lewis would snuggle closer and stroke his hip every time he tried to get up. How raspy his voice sounds in the morning and how his curls, all messy from sleep, would tickle his neck. 

Or how when they would walk next to each other in the paddock, Lewis would just walk close enough so that their hands could touch but not close enough for anyone to be suspicious (or at least they thought so). At some point they gave up trying, at least while being with the inner team. Mostly because it was becoming ridiculous trying to hide and deny it after someone of team spoiled them after a few drinks that they were placing bets on how long it took Lewis to sneak out from a party, meeting or whatever to try to go to the Ferrari garage unseen. 

Or how when they had sex Lewis would always whisper the sweetest things to Seb, soft lips moving against his, making him feel loved.  
How he would kiss Seb's thighs, his hips and the freckles on his shoulder. 

How Seb would reach out his hand and could be sure that Lewis would take it. He did that ever so often in crowds to not lose him and every time it would make his whole body fill up with love when he turns around to look back at Lewis and sees him smiling at him. How Lewis would then stroke the back of Seb's hand now and then to reassure him that he was still there, still caring even tough he was talking to someone else. 

These little things matter so much because they display the love two people share. This love shows in every proud smile Lewis gives Seb when he won a race. It shows when Lewis laughs at his jokes when no one else seems to find them funny. And to even think that maybe - 

"What's going on in that head of yours, love?" Lewis asks and sneaks on arm around Seb's waist. 

Suddenly Seb snatches out of his thoughts and looks into Lewis' slightly worried brown eyes. His overthinking left him feeling kind of achy and tired.  
"Just...you know that I love you, right?" 

Lewis smiled softly and pulled Seb even closer. "I know." He leans in and kisses his boyfriend to make Seb's frown finally disappear.  
Soft lips - a small gesture, a small moment, just as Seb remembers it.


End file.
